pokemon_paper_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ivy Ivy Ivy/Enough.
This may be the 1st time I have been done enough to calmly speak. Normally, my angry blog posts would involve lots of cap-locks and me being offensive in general, but I am way too done to even speak like myself. It may sounds idiotic, but the reason I hate it when someone else I care about get stressed out? Because I am always stressed out in real life. I know it doesn't sound like me, but I suffer from depression and anxiety, which is the reason why I'm always in a bad mood. I tried my best to work hard in real life, yet I always get scorned for it. That's exactly why I'm lazy, but more importantly, why I'm so pissed whenever someone insult pika. She worked hard on a project that was meant for her friends only, but later, she releases it to the public so everyone get to have fun. Note that there are 721 Pokemon as of Gen VI. This means pika spent time in front of a computer, finding artworks of many Pokemon and making its background transparent. Yes, there were less Pokemon by the time Pokemon Paper Roleplay was created, but so what? She had to add more than a hundred Pokemon later anyway, plus Mega Evolution, fan morphs and other strange things like Missingno, anyway. Yet many of you never give her credit, or not enough, but regardless... Let us make it perfectly clear, shall we? If you get banned, she has nothing against you. She only gets reports from her disloyal admins and add you offenders to the ban list. She does not hold anything against you. She only wants to preserve order for Pokemon Paper Roleplay, but she also wants to please her disloyal fans. She bent to her fans' will several times and hell, even removed the admins once when she was pressed enough. Yes, I was displeased by that, too, but thinking back, I realized how stupid it was to be angry. If she ignores some issues, how about you realize she's got school and work to do in real life as well? Do you have skewed priorities or something? Of course she would pay more attention to reality than she does to the game. Pika has made it perfectly clear she's happy if someone understand her problems. She feels joy if someone wants to know if she's alright. She said right there she's stressed out. Here's my proof if you need it. So let me ask bastards out there that feel no remorse for pika, ''how would you feel if pika commits suicide because you drove her to? '' I know you wouldn't care. Heartless assholes never feel for others. Many of you always look at pika's flaws, but never took her kindness into consideration. Just stop it. If you ever get into the same boat as pika does, I'm not showing any sympathy, you bastards. Attacking an innocent woman for no reason, you all should be ashamed of yourself. Seriously, stop blaming pika for any bullshit that happened. She doesn't deserve to be your punching bag because she worked her ass off, you retarded cunts out there. Category:Blog posts